robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnidroid
The Omnidroid is a highly-advanced learning robot that appears in the 2004 Pixar film The Incredibles. Created by the villainous Syndrome, the Omnidroid was specifically designed for the purpose of killing superheroes. History As part of his Operation Kronos, Syndrome developed the Omnidroid robot with the intention of pitting them against retired superheroes. His plot involved discretely hiring ex-heroes for what he claimed was a military project gone awry that needed correcting, but in truth Syndrome was gathering data on Supers in order to produce the ideal Omnidroid, one that would be capable of killing his former idol and the strongest of all known Supers, Bob Parr aka Mr. Incredible. For a number of months or perhaps years, Syndrome tested his Omnidroid against various Supers, rebuilding and enhancing it whenever a Super managed to defeat it. By the time Syndrome had "hired" Mr. Incredible, the Omnidroid had reached its eighth iteration. Mr. Incredible succeeded in defeating Version 08, but weeks later he was summoned back to Nomanisan Island and was attacked by Version 09. It was at that time that Syndrome revealed himself to his former idol and managed to capture him. Following the failed attempt by Bob's family to rescue him, the Incredibles were held captive and Syndrome revealed his master plan to them. Having perfected the Omnidroid, he loaded it onto a rocket which he then launched at Metroville. He planned to arrive just in time to "save" the city by staging a fake fight with the Omnidroid and defeating it, thereby gaining fame and adoration from the people. When Syndrome arrived at Metroville and confronted the Omnidroid, his plan soon backfired as the robot, having learned that Syndrome was controlling it, shot off his remote control gauntlet. Fortunately, the Incredibles had escaped from the island base with the help of Syndrome's assistant Mirage and were able to grab the remote, using it to turn the Omnidroid's own weapons against it and destroy it. Capabilities Syndrome developed several different versions of the Omnidroid, each one more advanced than the last. The capabilities listed below relate specifically to Versions 08, 09 and 10 as these are the only versions seen in action. * Artificial Intelligence - The Omnidroid is a learning robot. The longer it fights, the more it will learn about its opponents abilities, movements and weaknesses until it discerns a method of defeating the target. * Mobility - The Omnidroid moves about on six flexible legs that end in four-clawed extremities. Because its body is spherical, it can also roll across terrain by collapsing its head and limbs inside its chassis. * Weaponry - The Omnidroid's claws can be used as cutting or drilling tools. They are also modular and can be launched like rockets. As well as its claws, the Omnidroid also has an energy cannon mounted to the side of its head. * Armour - It is unknown what alloys make up the Omnidroid's chassis, but virtually nothing can penetrate its armoured hull. The only exception to this the Omnidroid's own claws. The Incredibles ultimately defeated the Omnidroid by using Syndrome's remote control to disengage one of the robot's claw modules and launch it back at it. The claw drilled through the Omnidroid's body and tore out its brain module, causing the robot to shut down and then explode. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Movie Robots Category:Animated Robots Category:CGI Robots Category:War Machines Category:Disney Category:Artificial Intelligence